The Tournament
by Farley Maverick
Summary: I know, I know, bad title. I'll think of a better one later... Evan and Corin, two best friends, set of for an adventure for riches and glory. But what else will they find along the way? Rated T for some things that will come later.
1. Meeting Evan and Corin

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing, save Evangeline and Corin, and the plot. There will be more characters that will enter the story, and I also own them, unless noted otherwise.

Summary: Evan and Corin, two best friends, set of for an adventure for riches and glory. But what else will they find along the way? (Rated T for some things that will come in the second chapter.)

**Chapter One**

"This is absolutely exciting! I cannot believe that we are going to participate in a tournament!" she exclaimed as a big, dimpled grin spread across her face.

"You've been like this for three days, Evan…" he muttered.

The girl, presumably Evan, rolled her eyes at the man riding next to her. "Well, I still think it's exciting… And why aren't you more thrilled about competing in a tournament, for the chance of riches and glory?" Evan got that starry-eyed look in her face again.

"Because I don't really want riches and glory. Well, it does not matter now. Perhaps I shall win, and then you can have all my glory."

"But not your riches, Cor?" Evan teased.

Cor grinned. "Not a chance."

-:-

"Guinevere, how is your sister?" Arthur asked as he moved a branch out of his way. He and his wife were ahead of the other knights, save Tristan. He had gone even farther ahead to scout out a place to camp for the night.

"Evangeline?" Guinevere did not seem like she was paying attention to a word Arthur said.

"Yes, that's the one. Unless you have another sister that I do not know about," Arthur teased. But he was not rewarded with a smile. Frowning, he asked, "Are you alright, Gwen?"

Guinevere looked up into Arthur's deep blue eyes. "My mother told me that Evangeline is entering a tournament, and through this forest is the quickest path… I just wish I could see her. It's been too long…"

They set up camp in a small clearing as the sun began to set. Guinevere hardly touched her supper, and retired to her tent early. All the men knew something was wrong. Galahad was the first to speak up.

"Arthur, did you and Guinevere have a fight?" he asked softly, glancing up at Arthur.

"No, no. Her sister is passing through this forest, and Gwen just misses her, I think," Arthur replied.

"Well, is she beautiful, like Guinevere?" This was Lancelot.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, very beautiful. But not like Gwen at all. It's hard to explain, so you'll have to see for yourselves when we meet up with her at the tournament."

Gawain's eyes lit up. "A tournament?" he repeated, a grin spreading across his face.

Lancelot shook his head. "Sorry, but it's too late for you to join. We're just going to watch Guinevere's sister. Correct, Arthur?"

"Yes. Tristan, you have first watch tonight." The silent knight gave a slight nod. "Alright men, let's all get a good night's rest. We leave at… dawn, I should think," Arthur concluded.

:-:

Evan yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. With a groan, she sat up slowly and looked around groggily.

"Good morning, Ev," greeted Cor, who looked just as sleepy as she did.

A groan came in reply as the woman shook her hair away from her face. "We should get going if we want to make it to the tournament on time."

Cor nodded and tossed Evan a small loaf of bread and a piece of cheese. Evan quickly finished hers then said, "Cor, I'm going to go to the stream to get a drink. I'll be back soon."

"Alright, but if you're gone too long, I'm coming after you."

Evan grinned at him then started off towards the stream. A peaceful silence filled the forest, filling Evan with the same peace. In fact, she was so peaceful that she didn't even bother to check her surroundings for any thieves and the like.

She got onto her knees near the stream and dipped a cupped hand into the water, drinking thirstily. Well, that is, until she felt cold metal against her throat. Evan froze, and her eyes glanced up at the wielder of this sword.

He was handsome, and had dark, curly hair. Another sword rested in its sheath on his back, in the same fashion that Evan had her own two swords on her back. "Arthur, I found something," he called, still keeping his eyes locked onto hers.

A few moments later, a man she knew quite well appeared. When he looked at her, he gave a great shout of surprise and yelled, "Evangeline!" He pushed Lancelot's sword away from the woman's neck and got to his knees. He kissed her on the cheek then grabbed her in a huge hug.

"Arthur!" Evan exclaimed, her shout muffled in Arthur's arms.

Lancelot looked horror struck. "What about Gwen?" he demanded, his eyes wide with shock. "Who is this woman?"

Evan and Arthur looked up at Lancelot, both looking quite confused. "Wha… Oh!" It had finally dawned on Arthur and he began to laugh. Evan caught on and laughed as well until tears were in her eyes.

Arthur ceased his laughter long enough to say, "No, no, no! This is Gwen's sister, Evangeline! I told you they did not look alike."

Lancelot's cheeks flushed slightly. "Oh, I see. Well, pleasure to meet you, Evangeline." He bowed slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," she replied, giving him a dimpled grin. "Now, what are you doing in this forest?"

"We were coming to watch you and Corin in the tournament," Arthur said, still smiling

"Corin! Oh, he's probably wondering what's taking me so long. I shall be back momentarily," Evan said, then sprinted off into the dense foliage.

"You were right," Lancelot remarked to Arthur, folding his arms over his chest. "She is beautiful, but it is a fierce beauty that I find most appealing."

Arthur gave his friend a warning glance and walked back to camp, leaving Lancelot to his thoughts.

:-:

A/N: Please review! This is my first fanfic, and I need to know what you guys think… Pwetty pweese?


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing, save Evangeline and Corin, and the plot. There will bemore characters that will enter the story, and I also own them, unless noted otherwise.

Summary: Evan and Corin, two best friends, set of for an adventure for riches and glory. But what else will they find along the way? This story is mostly about Evangeline, but Corin is a pretty main character later on.(Rated T for some things that will come later.)

**Chapter Two**

That night, Gwen and Evan had cried when they saw each other, and hugged fiercely for quite a while. Then, they retreated to Gwen's tent, so the men gathered around the fire and discussed Evangeline.

"She is quite different from Gwen," remarked Galahad, throwing a stick into the fire absently.

"Yes. Her blonde hair is much whiter than Gwen's, and is almost blinding in the sunlight. And her eyes are that gorgeous green-yellow…" said Lancelot, staring off into space.

A few men sniggered, and Bors spoke up. "Lancelot, have you found a new lady to share the night with?"

Arthur gave Bors a stern look, then turned to Lancelot. "I'm afraid that I cannot let you share a bed with Evangeline… She is my sister, of sorts, and unless she gives her consent, you are not to touch her."

Corin shifted slightly; he was feeling quite uncomfortable. Evan was his best friend, and had known her since he was two years old.

"Don't worry," Lancelot said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I won't lay a hand on her. Well, that is, unless she begs me…"

All the men (save Arthur, Tristan, and Corin) roared with laughter.

:-:

The women did not emerge from the tent until the next morning. They were up before the men, so decided to practice while it was still cool.

"Oh, Evan, I really wish you would have let me give you some decent clothes…" Gwen said sadly, unsheathing her narrow, thin sword from a sheath on her horse's saddle.

"My own clothes are all right, Gwen," Evan said softly, glancing down at her attire. A woolen, maroon tunic hung loosely on her slim torso. It was quite big, and the long sleeves hid her hands, even though Evan had rolled them up several times. Also, the tunic hung off of one shoulder, showing off a tattoo of an "x" on her left bicep.

A pair of black breeches rested dangerously low, revealing very bony hips and a slim, slightly muscled torso. A simple silver belt kept her breeches from falling completely to her knees.

The only weapons Evan had were throwing knives, and two swords that she had sheathed on her back, in an "X" fashion, a bit like Lancelot's own swords. A few more small knives were hidden in her big black boots, but she rarely had to use them. Another long knife was strapped onto her right bicep, hidden in the folds of maroon fabric.

Gwen just muttered something about dressing appropriately as a lady, but Evan pretended not to hear. That was just like Gwen, she thought with a slight smile. Always wanting me to be a 'proper lady.' Evan looked at her sister's attire: Gwen wore a silvery-blue tunic made of the finest silk, and exactly her size; and dark gray breeches that fit tightly against her slender legs.

"Shall we begin, then?" asked Evan, only pulling one of her swords from her back. The blade was a soft green color, and the hilt was bright gold, oddly. Strange words were delicately laid into the hilt of the sword.

Gwen gave her sister a grin then nodded. She waited for Evan to attack first, for she knew that was exactly how they used to practice.

Evan did attack first, with a slow slice towards Gwen's thigh. Gwen, in turn, blocked it easily. They continued on like this, going at a slow pace, until both women were a bit pink in the face. Then the real practice began. Both women moved with grace and power, but Gwen had a bit more grace, and Evan a bit more power.

Hearing the loud clashing of swords, Arthur and the rest of the knights looked outside of their tents to see what was going on.

Lancelot watched Evan intently, studying every slight movement, and even her facial expressions, which he found most interesting. Most women who hit as hard as Evan would have very serious, grim looks on their faces. Evan had a very serene, almost bored look on her face, as if she was holding back. Lancelot gave a small smile, got dressed, and walked out of his tent.

Galahad, Gawain, and Tristan were already dressed and watching the two women. Galahad was rooting for Gwen, Gawain for Evan, and Tristan silent, as always.

:-:

After another half an hour, Evan finally got Gwen on the ground and held a sword to her throat. "I do believe I'm the winner, dearest Gwen," she remarked with a smile.

Gwen returned her smile. "Well, I suppose I was just a bit rusty, Evan. I'll beat you next time."

Evan held out a hand to help Gwen up, then she walked over to the men. Gwen, on the other hand, trotted over to Arthur, an upset look on her face.

Arthur frowned, and took his wife's hand. "What is it, Gwen?"

"She's gotten much, much better. I could tell she was holding back… How could she have improved that much in such a short period of time? I used to be able to beat her easily… Something is not right, and those swords give me shivers…"

"Gwen, she must have just practiced a lot since you last saw her. There's nothing to worry about, dear. Now, you must be famished; shall we get something to eat?" he asked, leading Gwen to the fire where breakfast was cooking.

A/N: The end! No, just kidding. This story is not even close to ending. Sorry I haven't updated in practically forever, guys. I've been really busy, what with school and all. I would really love any tips or comments you have, loves!


	3. So Close

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing, save Evangeline and Corin, and the plot. More characters will enter the story, and I own them, unless noted otherwise.

Summary: Evan and Corin, two best friends, set of for an adventure for riches and glory. But what else will they find along the way? This story is mostly about Evangeline, but Corin becomes more of a main character later on. (Rated T for some things that will come later.)

**Chapter Three**

After breakfast, the knights and women packed up and set off for the tournament, all very excited to arrive and watch Corin and Evan the next day.

Evan was probably the most excited, but was so nervous that she became sick. She mounted her ill-tempered gray stallion, her face pale and hands shaking. Willing herself to keep her breakfast down, Evan urged her mount to a trot until she was ahead of everyone, save Tristan.

The silent knight glanced back and saw Evan's pale face and trembling hands. Frowning, he slowed his horse down until Evan was next to him. "Are you alright?" he asked, his soft brown eyes looking into her bright green ones.

Evan suddenly realized that she had the chills; she tore her eyes away from his and tried to rationalize it as just a side effect of her nervousness. "Yes, yes, I think so," she replied hastily, then quickly urged her mount into a trot again.

Tristan gave a long sigh as he watched her go.

"She's lovely, isn't she?" asked a voice next to him.

Tristan quickly turned around and saw Lancelot behind him, watching Evan as well.

"Yes, she is," remarked Tristan softly.

"Evan will be mine; so stay out of the way, Tristan." And with that, Lancelot caught up to Evangeline, just in time to catch her as she passed out and almost fell off her horse.

Anger seethed through Tristan as Evan regained consciousness and gave Lancelot that dazzling smile. He is not going to break her heart, he swore to himself, then trotted up to the two, asking Evan if she needed any help.

"No, but thank you, Tristan," she said, giving another smile to Lancelot, who returned it all too gladly.

Tristan muttered a curse under his breath then muttered, "I'm going ahead to scout out a place for the night…"

Evan frowned as she watched him go. "Is something wrong with Tristan?" she asked Lancelot.

"No, no, he's fine. You know Tristan… always a mystery. Come, let us find a place for you to rest."

A mystery… Evan thought, smiling faintly to herself.

:-:

Later that night around the campfire, it seemed everyone was worried about Evan's fainting spell.

"Now, Evan, are you sure you're alright?" asked a worried Gwen for the umpteenth time.

"I'm fine," Evan said firmly. "I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

Gawain grinned. "I remember my first tournament…"

"Yes?" Evan urged him on, leaning in closer. "What happened?"

"I don't really remember… I was in the sword-fighting competition. I was so nervous I couldn't hold my sword up, and was knocked unconscious almost immediately by a blow to the head. Still have headaches every now and then." Then, seeing Evan's horror-stricken face, he laughed. "But don't worry! You'll do fine!"

Evan forced herself to nod, then muttered about being tired. She left the campfire and walked towards her tent. As she did, she found Tristan sitting nearby, twirling a dagger rapidly, though effortlessly. Evan watched, entranced, until she took a step and cracked a stick.

Tristan snapped his head around, stopping the dagger suddenly. He relaxed when he saw Evan. "Oh, hello," he said softly, a smile flitting across his face.

Those chills arrived all over her body again as she sat down next to him. "Why don't you eat dinner with everyone else?"

"Why do you think?"

Evan forced herself not to glare at him. She hated it when someone answered her question with another question. She liked things straightforward -- no fooling around. But, she tried to tolerate it. "I don't know. You tell me."

"A scout's job is to protect the rest. That means looking out for danger all the time, and sacrificing the enjoyment of relaxing with everyone else."

Evan's eyes flitted up to look into his. "Seems like a lonely job…"

He nodded slightly, and noticed for the first time just how intoxicating those eyes were. Their faces slowly came closer --

"Evan!"

Evan turned around suddenly, startled. It was Lancelot. She quickly stood up, brushed herself off and called, "Yes?"

"I thought you were tired!" She could now see Lancelot's form jogging towards her.

"What… Oh, well, I was just keeping Tristan company for a moment. I was just about to go inside my tent."

Lancelot finally reached her, and whispered into her ear, "Be very careful of Tristan. He is probably not what you think."

Evan's eyes shot to Tristan, and she frowned slightly. "Alright…" she muttered, then strode into her tent.

Lancelot smiled inwardly then sat down next to Tristan, who was furious. "What did you tell her?" he demanded, his soft brown eyes now flickering with dangerous anger. Lancelot noticed that Tristan's grip on the dagger tightened.

In an effort to mollify the scout, he said, "Nothing. I just told her goodnight. You really are paranoid sometimes, my friend." And with that, he walked back to the campfire.

Tristan clenched his teeth, and threw the dagger into a tree trunk in an attempt to get rid of his anger. "Friend? No, Lancelot, we are most certainly not friends…" he said to himself, then returned to his lonely job.

:-:

Evangeline sighed as she listened to her sister's deep, slow breathing. She wished that sleep would come to her… all she could think about was that almost kiss with Tristan… And then what about Lancelot? He really did seem to be interested in her.

For once, I have no idea what to do… she thought. This has never happened to me before.

Then, she decided to talk about it with Gwen the next morning. With a long, dramatic sigh, Evan turned on her side and waited for sleep to come over her.

A/N: Alright, there's Chapter three! I think that I'll continue this fanfic, and maybe start another one. But I don't know what it'll be about… And thanks to all of you guys who review! It really means a lot to me that you take the time to read my stuff and then comment on it.


	4. Gregory Watts

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing, save Evangeline and Corin, and the plot. More characters will enter the story, and I own them, unless noted otherwise.

Summary: Evan and Corin, two best friends, set of for an adventure for riches and glory. But what else will they find along the way? This story is mostly about Evangeline, but Corin becomes more of a main character later on. (Rated T for some things that will come later.)

**Chapter Four**

The sun had just barely peeked over the horizon when Evan heard Gwen's voice trying to awake her.

"Get up, dear. You have your tournament today."

Evan just mumbled a curse and sat up, yawning. "Alright, alright. I'm awake."

"I'll go and make you breakfast," Gwen cooed, then exited the tent.

Yawning again, Evan groggily pulled on her clothes and plaited her platinum hair down her back. She didn't bother to put all of her weapons on; she wouldn't need anything but her swords, anyway.

By the time Evan exited the tent, Corin was already eating, but Evan saw a slight green tinge to his face. Only he and Gwen were around the fire; everyone else was still sleeping. She sat next to Corin and gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll do wonderfully, Cor. Probably better than I… you are so much better than me…"

He just gave her a weak smile and returned to his food, which he just really picked at.

Evan frowned to herself, then received a plate of food gratefully from Gwen. She finished quickly, for she had always been a fast eater. "Alright, I'd better get ready," she said finally, handing her empty plate to her sister.

Returning to her tent, she grabbed her swords then looked around for the light armor that was essential to wear for minimal injury. She couldn't find it. With a sick feeling, she tore the tent apart, throwing blankets and clothes outside the tent in an effort to uncover them. They were nowhere to be found.

Evan sprinted to Fury's (her mount) saddlebags and dumped everything out of them. Not one piece of armor was inside. She fell to her knees and fought back angry tears.

"Evan, are you alright?"

She could recognize that serene, haunting voice anywhere. "I'm fine, Tristan," she snapped, slowly returning things to the right bags.

He kneeled in front of her, asking her the same question with his eyes.

"My armor is missing… I'm going to have to fight without it… and I'm terrified."

"There is the option of not competing."

"Not for me there isn't. I will compete, with or without the armor. It'll just be a bit more scary and dangerous, that's all," Evan concluded, rising to her feet.

Tristan stood up as well, then stepped closer to the woman. "I don't want you to get hurt…," he said softly.

Evan got those chills again as she felt his breath on her skin. "I won't… I promise," she whispered, inching closer to him.

They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Evan was the first to tear eyes away from his. "I'd better go…" She caressed his face ever so slightly with a finger, then left him.

:-:

Everyone was completely outraged by Evan's decision to fight without armor, especially Lancelot. "Evan, you have no idea how dangerous this is! You have never competed in a tournament before, and you don't know what to expect!"

Galahad had chimed in. "Men are known to fight dirty in the fighting ring… You do need the armor to protect against things like that…"

Gwen was nearly beside herself with tears, and everyone else was acting depressed, like they were convinced that she was going to die.

Evan could finally take it no more. "It is my decision! You all obviously do not trust my skill enough to be content in my choice, but I do. We shall not talk of it anymore. I have made up my mind: I am fighting without armor." With that, she stormed off and talked to no one the rest of the morning.

:-:

The trees and any animal hiding in the dense foliage surrounding the river were her only company as she thought about what she had to do later that day. Evan felt sick. Nervous sick. Why was she so nervous? _Oh, yes,_ she thought grimly, _I am about to compete in the biggest tournament in my career as a swordfighter. If I fail here, I might as well become a 'lady' like Gwen._ She shuddered at the thought, then mentally kicked herself for her disbelief in her own abilities. _No, I will win the entire tournament. I _will_ be the best swordfighter in the kingdom. It's what I've wanted since I was five; I am not about to give up just because I won't have a little extra padding in the ring. Besides, it would have slowed me down…_ With a long sigh, she returned to the others.

:-:

It must have been about eleven by the time they made it to the tournament. Evan and Corin found it simply overwhelming: there were men everywhere, and it was so loud and there were so many things going on at the same time.

Thankfully, Lancelot knew exactly where to go to 'check-in' at a very large table in the center of all the commotion. He took Evan and Corin to the correct place. After that was taken care of, both Evan and Corin were given the name of their opponent and the time of their match. Corin's first match wasn't until one o'clock, and he was fighting someone named Lord Barr. Evan's match was in about fifteen minutes, and she was fighting a man called Gregory Watts. When Evan relayed this information to the rest of the group, Gawain's face grew pale.

"Gregory Watts?" he repeated, barely able to form the words.

Evan glanced at the others, and they were just as confused as she. "What is it, Gawain?"

"Gregory Watts is one of the best swordfighters in the world. He beat me soundly in a tournament final, and that was the best I have ever fought. He uses double swords better than anyone I have ever seen, but thankfully you are only allowed to use one in this tournament. Evan, maybe you should reconsider your decision…"

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!" she yelled. "I will fight this Gregory Watts, and I shall win. There is nothing to worry about." Evan hoped she sounded more confident than she felt…

A/N: Ooooh, we ended on a cliffhanger this time! -le gasp- Anyways, you know what to do. Psst: Review!


End file.
